Billie Summers
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Billie Summers is a Pure-Blood witch of South African descent. She is the daughter of Miriam Motsepe and Anthonij Motsepe. She is wife to Alex, and mother to their sons; Peter and Jarryd. Life Before Uagadou She was plain old Maria Motsepe when she was younger, that changed quickly when the many different groups of children she met, and grew up with as she and her family traveled South Africa together. Her name was absolutely butchered by English speakers they called her ma-rye-ah it aggravated her to no end. Her father fled the country when her mother learned that he failed to get all the required permits from the Ministry (Burkinabé Ministry of Magic) that would allow them keep the number of animals they were caring for. Instead of getting them, he left, and never returned. Maria's mother was left to deal with the consequences. She was raised by all manner of wizarding naturalists, with a few stuffy relatives who preferred to be called Magizoologists. She grew up next to the Hawaan forest in Umhlanga, KwaZulu-Natal, South Africa. She slept with the forest quite literally right next door to her. To say that she loves nature, and has a deep inexplicable connection to Mother Earth would be a profound understatement. She was born in the middle of a forest that grows on a dune that dates back 18,000 years. She likes to think of herself as the human personification of Gaia. It is absurdly blasphemous, and she knows it. She dreamed of a Game Reserve with Runespoor, Erumpents and more all roaming free among themselves. She saw them in a trove of indigenous canopied forests, mountains, rivers, tranquil lakes, and golden beaches. Fertile valleys, majestic mountains, sleepy villages, brilliant monuments, fruitful orchards, and some of the lushest scenery in South Africa. It was everything she ever wanted as a girl. And she wanted it in the forest next to her childhood home. A magical conservation effort protecting magical creatures in the same way muggles protect muggle creatures. She is quite passionate about animal regulation and control. As a girl she and her mother rescued an Occamy during a trip to the far East. The Occamy is extremely aggressive to anyone who approaches it, it is extremely protective of its eggs, which are made of the most pure and soft silver. The Occamy is known to be choranaptyxic, meaning it grows or shrinks in order to fit available space. Those attributes in conjunction with the fact that bird also has wings that may reach up to fifteen feet in height meant it was not a simple creature to care for, to bond with, to breed, or to keep. Billie, as ever, was determined to have things her way, or no way at all. Her efforts to bond with Occamy did not blossom as she hoped, however the creature does reside in the Hawaan Preserve along side many other creatures either provided by the Ministry others which were rescued by Billie, and her mother personally, extended family members, friends, and volunteers. Her family, and the Hawaan Preserve became notorious for taking in more dangerous creatures. Some of the wildest such as the Nundu, and the Tebo were brought specifically to the Hawaan Preserve due to the dedication of not only by the Rupert family but many other passionate wizards and witches all across the world. Wizarding School Billie made an attempt to expand her horizons during her earlier school years. She stared playing quidditch for during the school year, and she rather unexpectedly, Billie became close friends with one of the Beaters. He was a few years younger than herself, a much larger young man than any of his peers. A young man by the name of Sobek. She wanted to become an animagus since she was a little girl. She always dreamed of becoming an African elephant, it is her favorite animal, which lead her to meeting a future frienemy/good friend. During Animgus training Billie knew she wanted to be an elephant, but the more she thought about it the more she wasn't unsure she wanted to choose a single animal form. She is skilled enough at Self-transfiguration to be an Animagus, her decision to not choose one form negated her skill. A girl going through the same training process, Rashida, knew what she wanted to become. She did not have the same natural ability that Billie had, it lead to comparisons between the two young women. The younger girl, Rashida, instantly became jealous of the best student in the class, Billie. The tension only became worse between them when the younger girl found out that Billie was good friends with her future husband, the aforementioned quidditch player Sobek. Happy Wife, Happy Life She got married spontaneously, it was a spur of the moment decision. Not that marriage was a topic she never had before. She did not see the difference in a legal marriage, and a spiritual marriage. She obviously preferred the latter which more frequently than not became something none of her previous significant others could place as much belief in as she did. Which was their loss. She met Alex, a man who changed the tint on her rose-coloured spectacles. She married that man, and she took absolutely everything her paramour had to offer her. The day that she became his wife, she became Billie Summers. Before she knew it Billie was barefoot and pregnant for the second time. She had already given birth to her eldest son, her little rock, Peter. She was forced to have him in England instead of at home in the Hawaan Forest like she wanted to. The trip to the UK was meant to be a short one, she wanted to be back home in time to go into the forest to have her child on the same dune her mother had her on. It was not so, Peter Summers arrival was a little premature. He came weeks earlier than he should have. His mother was afraid to leave his side despite being born in the 80-90% survival rate for his gestational period. Peter, for the first few weeks of his life, had a bit of trouble with his breathing prior to his birth. When Billie and Alex were expecting their second child, Billie finally got to be where she wanted. On the same dune where she was born. For a most of the time during her second pregnancy the child, which would later become Jarryd Summers, was thought to be a baby girl. Billie and Alex had prepared the nursery room which was once Peter's for their new little girl. They only picked out possible names for girls, they chose Taliha. Once their second child was welcomed into the world, they were told she was not the girl they were expecting. Their eldest would instead grow up with a younger brother. They chose the first name they could think of, Billie thought immediately to the Jarvey. Lucky enough, Alex had put some of Peter's old baby clothes and toys in storage instead of giving them away or throwing them out. He did this just in case their new child happened to be a boy. It was the exact same thing that happened when Alex was born. His parents spent the pregnancy thinking he was a girl up until the day he was born. The difference now would be that Jarryd would not have to endure the same emotional torture his father Alex had to suffer through when he was Jarryd's age. When people would begin wondering why he was dressed in "girl colors" as a baby if they ever went through old pictures of Jarryd and Peter. She was tearful sending Peter off for his first year at Uagadou, she was heartbroken when Jarryd left. When both boy were at Hogwarts she nearly died. She did not eat, and she did not get out of bed for weeks. It took the birth of an Erumpent to break her out of it. As many more creature births followed she slowly came back to herself. It was the birth of a Nundu, her boggart for many years, that helped her through her depression. She may have also conquered her fear of said creature on that day. She became more fearful of her family drifting apart, not long after Jarryd transferred the Summers family took temporary residence in the UK. Billie and Alex lived with friends Sobek and Rashida for a while before finding their own home, in truth it was a place for Peter and Jarryd to hopefully share, until one of them needed it more. Billie always hoped they would all live together until someone got married. When she heard through the grapevine how serious her youngest was getting she realized that was a dream that would not come true, nevertheless, she and Alex agreed that a nice little place of their own was good for the family. The boys would each have their own space, and it would make them feel independent. Billie was afraid she was pushing them away, but Alex was there to remind her that both of their sons were on the cusp on manhood. Billie responded by crying. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality When you first meet her she is Billie Summers, fun-loving and free. At some point unknown to her or anyone else, she simply becomes a different person. She becomes cold, and calculating Maria Motsepe. It is not quite the same as having a split personality despite the fact that she cannot differentiate one side of her personality from the other. They are the same woman to her, they are both her. One side is more for family, Billie is the friendly side the part of her she most likely has aspired to be all of her life. Billie is the one with the family, the husband, and two darling sons. It was the manifestation of this second personality that gave her courage, and more determination than she was ever able to know what to do with. Although she may not have always succeeded it never destroyed her. The other side is a much more professional side, Maria was the woman she was born as, her mother's daughter, and her father's only heir. Maria is the one who crumbles under weight of responsibility in spite of her brave façade. She hates to be thrust into a situation nevertheless she lets her RBF, deep sighs, and her monotone 'I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed' tone of do the talking for her. She made a habit of speaking with body language people around who tend to be able to read into that more clearly than a lot of her jumbled speech. She has a habit of contradicting herself. It has more to do with her either being excited or despondent, also known as her being Maria or Billie. It can be a hard concept to grasp seeing as it is more an inexplicable phenomenon to the woman able to contain these two vastly different aspects of herself. Appearance Candice Boucher Musetta Vander She clearly gave all she had to her eldest son, he looks exactly like her. She did save some of her attributes for her youngest son too, not the obvious ones. She has a pale complexion, bordering on the lighter side of beige with a heaping helping of dull pink and yellow undertones. She has beautiful, thick, dark brown hair. She has stunning blue eyes with an odd habit of changing color, the two glimmering reflecting pools in her head can appear hazel, green, grey, brown or black. She wears muggle clothes most often, and she tends to wear solid neutral or pale pastel colors. Though she can be seen in loosely fitting wizarding robes when the occasion calls for it. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pure-Blood Category:Born in South Africa Category:South African Category:Dutch Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:January Birthday Category:Left Handed Category:Name begins with "B" Category:Adult Character Category:Witch Category:Large Patronus Category:Acacia Wand Category:Fwooper Wand